1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to image processing and, more particularly, to the rendering of graphical objects for output to a display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Electronic devices and systems increasingly include display screens as part of the user interface of the device or system. As may be appreciated, display screens may be employed in a wide array of devices and systems, including desktop computer systems, notebook computers, and handheld computing devices, as well as various consumer products, such as cellular phones and portable media players. Such display screens may be useful for displaying status information about the device or for displaying information about an operation being performed by the device. For example, portable music and/or video players may display information about a music or video file being played by the device, such as the title of the song or video being played, the time remaining, the time elapsed, the artist or cast, or other information of interest. Alternatively, the display of such a device may display a piece of artwork or an arbitrary design during operation of the device.
In some instances, it may be desirable to show an image including one or more graphical objects on the display screen. Such graphical objects are generally composed of various lines, curves, and/or polygons, which are rendered by the device or system and then output to the display screen. Depending on the resolution, or the number of pixels, of the display screen, the rendered polygons of the graphical object may exhibit certain image artifacts, known as aliasing. In some contexts, such aliasing may be undesirable, reducing the aesthetic appearance of the rendered polygons and causing the rendered graphical object to appear less realistic and more artificial.